1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an optical lens, and more particularly to a wide angle lens.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, optical lenses are going with the trend of miniaturization and lightweight to be better applied into car electronics, sports video cameras, portable devices, and surveillance cameras. While the size of optical lenses are becoming smaller and smaller, end users still demand optical lenses to provide a larger field of view (FOV), which makes it possible to capture wider images.
However, if the angle of view of a lens is greater than 90 degrees, images tend to be distorted. In addition, a commonly seen wide angle lens usually adopts a photosensitive component of ⅓″ or 1/2.7″, and the mainstream specification of a sports video camera requires a ten megapixel photosensitive component of 1/2.3″. Therefore, in order to overcome the problem of image distortion and aberration which may happen on a lens having a photosensitive component of 1/2.3″, such a lens has to include more lenses for compensation, but the thickness of the lens would be thickened as a result, which contradicts the trend of miniaturization. Yet, technically speaking, the required performance would be very unlikely to achieve with fewer lenses or shorter length of the wide angle lens.